Kimi wa Melody
Kimi wa Melody is an original song that first appeared as a DLC song for THE iDOLM@STER SP. It made it's debut at THE IDOLM＠STER 4th ANNIVERSARY PARTY SPECIAL DREAM TOUR’S!! IN OSAKA. It's M@STER VERSION first released on THE IDOLM@STER MASTER SPECIAL “WINTER”, and additionally released on THE IDOLM@STER ANIM@TION MASTER 05 and ''THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO ALLSTARS+ GRE@TEST BEST! -SWEET&SMILE!-''. Performed By MASTER SPECIAL WINTER VERSION *Miki Hoshii (CV: Akiko Hasegawa) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) *Chihaya Kisaragi (CV: Asami Imai) *Takane Shijou (CV: Yumi Hara) *Yayoi Takatsuki (CV: Mayako Nigo) *Ami and Mami Futami (CV: Asami Shimoda) ANIM@TION MASTER 05 VERSION *Yayoi Takatsuki (CV: Mayako Nigo) *Yukiho Hagiwara (CV: Azumi Asakura) *Makoto Kikuchi (CV: Hiromi Hirata) *Iori Minase (CV: Rie Kugimiya) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) *Ritsuko Akizuki (CV: Naomi Wakabayashi) Lyrics MASTER SPECIAL "WINTER"= Come out, Spread your heart, You're my melody Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI Dare mo tomerarenai MERODI Mado no soto no hidamari ni saku kaze ni soyogu taiyou no kaori Fureta yubi ga todokete kureru sekaijuu o terasu dokidoki Muri ni egao tsukuranai de yo Ari no mama o ukeiretara kyou mo suteki na asa ga hajimaru yo Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba yori tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari de egaita SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no me no naka ni wa Tenshi ga kureta umaretate no namida Chihaya/AzusaMado no soto o yasashiku naderu machi o tsuzumu mawata no toiki Yayoi/TakaneMireta hoho mo atatame teiku mune ni tomoru hono kana akari Miki/Ami/MamiFuri ni furimuitete kizuku no wa Miki/Ami/MamiItsumo soba ni ita hohoemi Chihaya/Azusa/Yayoi/Takaneima mo boku o mitsumete kureteru ne Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba ni wa dekinai mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari ga eranda SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no tenohira ni wa Tenshi ga kureta hito kakera no yuuki Oide kakoto o agete Kago o tobidashite Sono basho de mienai mono ga Kimi o machiwabiru Oide mada minu hoka e Kako o nukedashite Azusa/Ami/MamiDokomademo kokoro o hirogete Yayoi/TakaneIma afureru kimi wa MERODI alltada hitotsu tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari te o kaketa tobira Kirakira hikaru kimi no warai koe wa Tenshi mo yaita sora o kakeru MERODI |-|ANIM@TION MASTER 05= Come out, Spread your heart, You're my melody Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI Dare mo tomerarenai MERODI Iori/Yayoi/AzusaMado no soto no hidamari ni saku kaze ni soyogu taiyou no kaori Makoto/Ritsuko/YukihoFureta yubi ga todokete kureru sekaijuu o terasu dokidoki Ritsuko/Azusa/IoriMuri ni egao tsukuranai de yo Makoto/Yayoi/YukihoAri no mama o ukeiretara allkyou mo suteki na asa ga hajimaru yo Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba yori tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari de egaita SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no me no naka ni wa Tenshi ga kureta umaretate no namida Iori/Yayoi/MakotoMado no soto o yasashiku naderu machi o tsuzumu mawata no toiki Azusa/Ritsuko/YukihoMireta hoho mo atatame teiku mune ni tomoru hono kana akari Yayoi/Yukiho/RitsukoFuri ni furimuitete kizuku no wa Iori/Azusa/MakotoItsumo soba ni ita hohoemi allima mo boku o mitsumete kureteru ne Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba ni wa dekinai mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari ga eranda SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no tenohira ni wa Tenshi ga kureta hito kakera no yuuki Ritsuko/YukihoOide kakoto o agete Iori/MakotoKago o tobidashite Yayoi/AzusaSono basho de mienai mono ga Ritsuko/YukihoKimi o machiwabiru Iori/MakotoOide mada minu hoka e Yayoi/AzusaKako o nukedashite Dokomademo kokoro o hirogete Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI tada hitotsu tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari te o kaketa tobira Kirakira hikaru kimi no warai koe wa Tenshi mo yaita sora o kakeru MERODI Category:IDOLM@STER Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Miki Hoshii Category:Songs featuring Chihaya Kisaragi Category:Songs featuring Azusa Miura Category:Songs featuring Ami Futami Category:Songs featuring Mami Futami Category:Songs featuring Takane Shijou Category:Songs featuring Yayoi Takatsuki Category:Songs featuring Makoto Kikuchi Category:Songs featuring Ritsuko Akizuki Category:Songs featuring Yukiho Hagiwara Category:Songs featuring Iori Minase